


【斯哈】伴侶

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, snarry, 斯哈 - Freeform, 石哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 點梗Harry對學生太好吃醋@井&戰後harry懷疑人生@笑問誰
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 12





	【斯哈】伴侶

**Author's Note:**

> 望食用愉快！！！

01  
Harry時常覺得自己生活在夢裡，他不知道是從什麼時候開始有了這個感覺，沒有了Lord Voldemort的日子一切都顯得那麼美好，美好的不真實，他覺得自己像踩在一片看不到盡頭的雲上，不知道何時會從雲端摔落。

他不能把這些跟任何人提起，甚至是最親密的好友Ron或是Hermione，他害怕把這種恐慌的情緒帶給他們，很快的他想到了一個方法消除恐慌…，一向是行動派的Harry卻猶豫了一下。

Severus從戰後意外的被救回來開始就一直在Godric's Hollow休養，蛇毒雖然已經解了，但是長年下來不正常作息的身體經過這次折騰終究是虛弱了許多，雙面間諜的身份曝光之後得到的除了稱讚就是仇敵了，幸好Godric's Hollow的防禦以及隱密性還是不錯的，他才得以安心的靜養。

不過今天所有的寧靜被打破了……，他看著門口戴著眼鏡早已和他父親不同的青年，終究還是讓他進來了。

「Well，Mr.Potter你來找你可憐的教授有什麼事嗎？」

「就是……教授…」

「如果你沒有什麼事，就離開…」

「我想讓教授你再罵一次我！

「去St Mungo's治治你的腦子Potter！」

「教授！」Harry眼神攻勢+1

「……。」

「不然讓我待在這裡…一下午就好！」

「可以…。」

02  
等到Severus回過神來，Harry已經開始在他家裡長期借住了…那個小混蛋還說：「在您身邊我才能感受到安靜和真實！」果然跟他爸一樣厚臉皮！

於是當Minerva來拜託他回去幫忙上幾堂魔藥課他果斷的答應了，他去學校總可以躲過了吧！

「Severus，這是新來的黑魔法防禦術的教授，我想你應該對Harry不陌生吧！不過現在你可不能再扣他的分啦！」又是Potter！！！

「教授！我現在能叫你Severus了嗎？！」

「你不是已經叫了嗎？」怎麼都擺不脫的Potter真的特別煩人！

03  
Harry自從開始纏上Severus，他就覺得自己回到了現實，那種徬徨、驚慌、甚至開始自我懷疑的情緒都慢慢的消失了！他甚至沉溺於陪伴著以前曾經對立、誤會的教授！

而當他發現教授要回到大家的面前教書的時候他突然就慌了！負面的、不真實的、自我懷疑的情緒一下子又回來了，甚至比以前更多更明顯！

Ron和Hermione其實不是沒有察覺Harry開始的狀況，但是一來他們忙，二來他們信任Harry會自己解決，除非他真的需要幫助，而Harry也肉眼可見的恢復正常了，只是他們沒想到Harry又一次垮了下去，甚至比之前還要嚴重！

「Harry你到底怎麼了？」把Ron留在家裡帶小孩的Hermione擔心的問著Harry。

「沒什麼…」

「之前我們看你越來越好，就沒有問你，你知道你現在臉色蒼白看起來就像幽靈嗎？Harry！你很不好！」

「我…我可能…喜歡上Severus了…」經過幾天的思考他也不是毫無所覺，以前在學校裡也有一些同性的情侶…。

「你說誰？！」

「Severus Snape」

「抱歉Harry，我想我需要消化一下…」

04  
看著霸佔了他辦公室甚至把學生叫來親自補課的Harry，他不知道該說什麼才好…他無法分辨那股無名的怒火是針對什麼的。

「Mr Potter的腳是斷了嗎？連一步也舍不得離開你可憐魔藥教授的辦公室！」

「Sev！我只是想多親近你！畢竟我要追你啊！」

「別再開這種玩笑的Potter！我玩不起！」

「我很認真教授！」望著被"碰！"關上的門，他喃喃自語「我很認真…」

05  
George從來沒想過會幫 Snape教授策劃他的結婚典禮，尤其在知道他的另一半是Harry的時候簡直驚的下巴都要掉了！

「連Harry都結婚了！」他感嘆的說，「Fred如果在的話一定會嘲笑我的，竟然到現在還不結婚！

「你願意的話我可以把捧花丟給你的Draco，你們下一對結婚！」Harry耶愉的說。

「他不會同意的！」他大笑著揉亂Harry本來就不服貼的頭髮「說真的，Snape主動跟你求婚真是不可思議！」

「他被學生刺激到了，那個學生長得有點像Cho Chang，而且很常來問問題，雖然真的只是單純討論，但是就是，我很開心！」

「Harry要幸福啊！」

「我一定會把捧花丟給Darco的！」

「我就怕他不接而已！哈哈哈哈！」

-END-

後續  
01  
Darco本來不想接捧花的，沒想到Harry直接將花束砸進他懷裡…，George當場就求婚了！

02  
互相陪伴，是他們最嚮往的愛情，最終他們也將陪伴守護一生。

「I Severus Snape take thee Harry James Potter to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, until death do us part, according to Merlin’s holy ordinance; and there to I plight thee my troth.」

「I Harry James Potter take thee Severus Snape to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, honor, and cherish, until death do us part, according to Merlin’s holy ordinance; and there to I plight thee my troth.」


End file.
